


Hot and cold

by Tanel



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Cars, M/M, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Tex Dinoco has a fantasy about his racer which to his luck, comes true.
Relationships: Strip weathers/Tex Dinoco
Kudos: 5





	Hot and cold

After another exhausting racing season King had some time for himself.  
He had originally planned to spend that time with his wife Lynda.  
Hower King was quite surprised when Lynda told him she planned to go to visit her sister for a week.  
King of course was totally okay with this. He was just backing his stuff into the trailer when he heard a familiar honking from behind him.  
He knew right away who it was, he turned around to greet his sponsor and team leader.  
"Oh hi Tex"  
"Hello my dear racer!" Tex happily greeted him. He had that usual friendly expression while he approached his dear racer.  
"Already leaving?"  
"well, yes actually, I was planning to go home, Lynda should be there too in about seven days, she spends the week with her sister"  
Tex was more than amused to hear that.  
"Oh.. Look at you, another successful racing season and now you have to be home alone"  
Tex replied jokingly but not in a mocking manner.  
"Oh no Tex it's totally fine, it’s nice to be alone sometimes, it’s just good to get home."  
Strip took things calmly, he really didn't mind that at all but deep down he hoped to just have some company, it had been a while since he had any intimate contact with anyone. And while he usually didn't look other male cars in such manner he couldn't deny that Tex really was hot Cadillac.  
"But hey, friend, in case you have some time, how would you like to spend some with me? I would invite you for a visit to my place, if this is okay with you"  
King was really surprised to hear that, he always got along well with his sponsor but he had actually never visited him.  
"Tex.. I.. Wow this would be really nice of you"  
King managed, he could feel himself blushing.  
"Amazing, hey, I would be here for an hour and then I would be going home I need to get few thing done before going, it's only 30km from this stadium, would you like to come right away? I know your home is quite far from here."  
Tex smiled, his eyes shining happily.  
King felt something creeping into his core again, it was a warm tingly feeling.  
He felt his mouth going dry.  
" Ahem.. Sure Tex i'.. This is good, I'll be somewhere near. "  
" I'll give you a call in case I won't find you"  
Tex replied.  
King wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or did Tex really give him a wink before rolling away.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After few minutes King grabbed a can of oil and went to his fellow team mates, they talked a bit about this and that. After about half an hour Tex was back.  
"So King, are you ready to go?"  
Others looked at them somewhat confused, they didn't know yet that Tex had invited King to his place.  
"Yes Tex I'm good to go" he replied sipping the last bit of oil that was still in the can. 

Both cars said their goodbyes to others and got going.  
They talked a little bit about this and that while driving, about racing but also about their personal life.  
"so. How is Lydia doing?"  
Tex finally asked.  
"well, she is fine, but since I have been busy now we haven't really spent that much time together, before racing season she had to go to other city for business, we held contact but we'll. You know it isn't a same."  
Tex's mouth gaped open hearing this, he wasn't extremely taken back but he couldn't help but feel a little worried about his racer.  
" wait wait King..," Tex slowed down significantly," are you telling me you have been alone this whole time? Whole season?"  
King came to stop, turning himself enough to face his friend.  
"I'm not alone Tex… I  
I have had my team this whole time. I have you, I don't feel lonely"  
This didn't seem to make Tex much happier, "King, I mean, you haven't had time to be, with anyone, to share love with Lidya, this must be stressful. Being away from your family"  
They rolled slowly across the road.  
King wanted to deny that statement but didn't find words to fight back, the awkward silence that came between them pointed toward the fact that Tex was right.  
King turned his eyes from Tex, to road, to horizon line.  
Tex finally gave out a sigh "don't worry friend, I'll take care of you, I promise you won't feel bored at my place" he smiled at King.  
Again, King felt himself blushing, there was some tension in his words that created mixed feeling in his heart.  
He felt his engine becoming hot. But he kept quiet.  
When they arrived to the place King felt amazed by the look of Tex's beautiful house, it definitely looked luxurious but not in over the top, cringe way.  
There was a large pool steaming with warm water in front of the house, the house was light blue with beautiful lights near the door and windows.  
"well look at that, time flies when you are having a nice ride, here we are, welcome!"  
Tex went to the gates to put some type of code in and the metal gates protecting the beautiful house opened.  
They made their way into the house, through the beautiful garden.  
Tex moved away to let King enter the gates first, following he closed the gates and went inside the house with King.  
"Wow Tex, this really is amazing, I have never seen a house like this"  
Strip's eyes shined brightly.  
"thank you Strip, I'm glad you like it."  
Tex showed King around the house and the beautiful garden outside.  
The evening was slowly approaching and the cars had finished the 'house tour' they settled down outside, under the stars. Everything was so peaceful, water in the pool reflected beautiful shades onto their metal. They were enjoying some good quality wine, just enjoying this beautiful night.  
King felt his body becoming hot, he wasn't sure if it was due to alcohol or just tiredness. Tex noticed other's unusually 'limp' posture.  
"are you alright Strip?" he wasn't worried, he figured the racer would be tired.  
"No, I'm fine, just a bit hot."  
Strip smiled and rose higher up on his wheels. br /> " you can refresh yourself in the water" Cadillac motioned towards the pool. He felt himself becoming fuzzy and hot aswell.  
It might have been the wine but maybe it was just the fact that he had always thought that his racer was really a good looking and he could even say 'sexy car'.  
"hmmmm.." King purred and thought for few seconds, he then slowly rolled his beautiful graceful body into the cooling water. He gave out a relieved sigh and sunk lower on his wheels when he felt cold water cooling down his tired body.  
The Cadillac couldn't help but smile at the sight, he pushed the alcohol glass away and got into the water aswell, quietly, almost like a cat.  
There were no words, Strip looked at the Cadillac in dreaming manner, their eyes were both shining and locked onto each other, neither of them was no longer in control of their body, they slowly rolled toward each other, only stopping when they felt their lips softly colliding.  
King gave out a deep sigh, as he seemed to be holding his breath before.  
Tex pushed his lips harder against other's and slowly pushed his tongue forward, licking the race's lip.  
King's body felt so hot, Tex couldn't help but desire for more, he pushed his tongue deeper into the others mouth, peeking an eye open to see the race's reaction.  
King was extremely amused, his eyes were closed and he moved his tongue in slow circles against other's.  
They got more intense with passing minutes, their engines became hot, steam could be seen rising from their bodies.  
Tex seemed to have more courage to push things further, he slowly went to other's side, licking and and kissing his metal, slowly going toward his bumper.  
Strip gave out a sigh, his breathing became quicker the closer Tex got to his private areas.  
King slowly backed away from the water, out of the pool while keeping the contact with the other car.  
Getting more room to play now, the Cadillac slowly pushed his nose under Strip's back wheel, pressing himself against his body.  
King had already become hard from other's touches.  
"mmmgghhh…" He tried keep down a moan when he felt the golden car start licking his open panels.  
"Ohh… Tex…" he sighed.  
"hmmmhmmm.." the Cadillac responded while licking the race's hidden rod.  
King tried to hold onto his senses, afraid to push things too far too fast.  
"hmmm.. King… Don't hold back now."  
He whispered.  
King was turned on to no end by these words, Tex didn't even have to ask that, it was too much for the racer to handle. His elegant long dick slid out from its protective slit and before Strip could even realize that, he was sucked down to hilt by Cadillac.  
"Mmmgghhaaa… Tex…. Oh…"  
Strip wasn't really able to say anything, his mind was cloudy and unclear but he loved this so much. He had always thought Tex was hot as hell and he had fantasized about him even while he was married to Lidya but he had never thought these fantasies could become to reality.  
Tex slowly worked on his member, every movement and lick brought the other closer and closer.  
King's engine was purring in low powerful manner. He wanted to move but he stood still out of respect to his friend, his sponsor.  
"aahhh... Tex.. Yes.. You are doing so good…"  
"mmhhmmm" the other replied under him and then slowly pulled away.  
Strip gave out a gasp when he felt the other car moving from under him, leaving him unfinished.  
"Tex???.." King muttered, he was confused, for a second he thought he had said something wrong. But that thought was quickly brushed away from his mind.  
"King I would like to approach this in a little different way, he kissed the racer on his lips and then pulled away and turned himself so that Strip was right behind him.  
The Cadillac moved his trunk a little bit," I want you King…please.. "  
Strip bit his lip, the Cadillac was wet like hell, clear whitish fluid was slowly dripping from his open panels.  
The racer heaved himself over his graceful, golden beautiful frame and slowly pushed his hard cock against his panels.  
He slowly moved in a rocking motion, not pushing into him yet, just getting a feel of the Cadillac's amazingly beautiful body under him.  
He then repositioned himself and slowly started to push into the others body.  
"nngghaa…." he moaned softly after entering him.  
Tex was panting, his body was becoming overwhelmingly hot and cold at the same time.  
He had only seen dream of this before, the blue firebird fucking him. Ohh he loved this so much, it felt unreal that it was actually happening.  
Tex bit his lip when the racer started moving on top of him, pushing his rod deep into him, hitting his sweets pot and then pulling back out.  
He moaned soflty and Strip continued In a slow sweet pace. After a little while he started to thrust into him more powerfully, he wasn't sure what the right pace should be, he didn't want to go too harsh on the Cadillac, fearing he might hurt him.  
He put a little bit more power into his thrusting, his engine growling.  
"aahhh.. Strip, you are such a good boy…"  
Tex pressed his body more against the race's trying to get as much of him as possible.  
"don't.. Don't hold back…" he managed between his pants.  
That encouraged Strip to push into him faster and harder, his engine gave out a loud growl, it felt so good, neither of them weren't sure how they got to this point, but it didn't matter, it was good that Tex's house was further away from other houses, otherwise their engines could have given an indication to someone.  
The last thing either of them wanted was for this to come out.  
"aaahhh Strip.. Oh my champion.. You feel so good.."  
The Cadillac moaned so loudly it echoed across the yard. 

King bit his lip and pushed into the other with even more power, Tex's wheels started to slip forward on the ground.  
The firebird was using nearly all of his power to fuck him.  
" AAHHHH STRIP… OHOH GOD.. OH GOD…."  
Tex was becoming close to his peak and so was King it seemed, he felt so hot, his engine was running wildly.  
Only few moments later he heard his sponsor giving out a scream of pleasure, his fluids flood onto the ground under them, making it even harder to get traction.  
Soon enough Strip reached the peak as well, moaning loudly and filling the Cadillac with his hot seed.  
Most of it dripped onto the already messy ground underneath them.  
Strip gave out a deep sigh and slowly and carefully pulled himself off from the Cadillac.  
They both panted heavily, Tex turned around to face the racer again and gave him soft kiss onto his lips.  
The firebird slowly kissed back, still trying to catch his breath.  
"we should get some rest my boy…" Tex said.  
Strip could not argue against this, they were both tired already even before their late night activity. But now they were both exhausted and needed some rest.  
They went back to the house and while originally Tex had organized another bedroom for Strip, they cuddled closely together in his bed instead.  
It didn't take very long for them to fall into peaceful sleep, together in each other company.


End file.
